beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyclops/Gallery
|-|Season One= Strategy X Strategy X 06 - Scott and Paul.png Strategy X 11 - Scott Summers.png Strategy X 13 - Scott and Paul 2.png Strategy X 19 - Let's just Chill.png Strategy X 20 - Scott's Sunglasses-At-Night.png Strategy X 22 - Scott's Sunglasses-At-Night 2.png Strategy X 24 - Mutant.png Strategy X 28 - SuckerPunched.png Strategy X 29 - EyeBlasts.png Strategy X 33 - Scott still under the bleachers.png Strategy X 34 - ClosedEyes.png Strategy X 35 - GlassesBackOn.png StrategyX.png Strategy X 42 - YeahWhatever.png Strategy X 54 - AreWeGoingOrWhat.png Strategy X 55 - Introductions.png Strategy X 57 - Welcome.png Strategy X 59 - BeMoreCareful.png Strategy X 78 - AfraidToOpenYourEyes.png Strategy X 79 - AfraidToOpenYourEyes 2.png Strategy X 81 - Slimey.png Strategy X 83 - MaybeDoLunch.png Strategy X 84 - HelloScott.png Strategy X 106 - Helps On the Way.png Strategy X 109 - Cyclops and Jean Grey.png Strategy X 110 - Cyclops Blasts.png Strategy X 116 - Cyclops Blasts 2.png Strategy X 118 - Cyclops Blasts 3.png Strategy X 120 - Boom.png Strategy X 122 - Screw This Man!.png Strategy X 123 - Cyclops.png Strategy X 125 - Cyclops and Jean Grey 2.png Strategy X 134 - Cyclops and Nightcrawler.png Strategy X 135 - Cyclops and Nightcrawler 2.png Strategy X 136 - Cyclops and Nightcrawler 3.png The X-Impulse X Impulse 12 - Saved by Scott.png X Impulse 27 - Scott and Kurt.png X Impulse 28 - Scott's car.png X Impulse 29 - Scott and Kurt 2.png X Impulse 94 - Scott and Kurt 3.png X Impulse 101 - Scott and Kurt 4.png X Impulse 103 - My car!.png X Impulse 109 - Cyclops and Nightcrawler.png X Impulse 111 - Nightcrawler attacks.png X Impulse 114 - Sabretooth escapes.png X Impulse 115 - Cyclops, Nightcrawler and Wolverine.png X Impulse 116 - Don't fight my battles.png Rogue Recruit Rogue Recruit 32 - Demo.png Rogue Recruit 42 - X-Men.png Rogue Recruit 43 - What's the mission.png Rogue Recruit 45 - Pilot.png Rogue Recruit 48 - Cyclops.png Rogue Recruit 50 - Jealous.png Rogue Recruit 51 - Showoff.png Rogue Recruit 59 - X-Men 2.png Rogue Recruit 90 - Can't Track Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 99 - Rogue and X-Men.png Rogue Recruit 100 - Rogue and X-Men 2.png Rogue Recruit 101 - Mud.png Rogue Recruit 108 - Two Cyclops.png Rogue Recruit 109 - Cyclops' Blast.png Rogue Recruit 116 - Jean and Cyclops.png Rogue Recruit 117 - Save Storm.png Rogue Recruit 119 - Too Much.png Rogue Recruit 121 - Jean, Cyclops and Storm.png Mutant Crush Mutant Crush 66.png Mutant Crush 68.png Mutant Crush 70.png Mutant Crush 72.png Mutant Crush 73.png Mutant Crush 74.png Mutant Crush 77.png Mutant Crush 84.png Mutant Crush 85.png Mutant Crush 90.png Mutant Crush 110.png Mutant Crush 111.png Mutant Crush 112.png Mutant Crush 113.png Mutant Crush 114.png Mutant Crush 115.png Mutant Crush 116.png Mutant Crush 117.png Mutant Crush 118.png Mutant Crush 119.png Mutant Crush 121.png Mutant Crush 122.png Mutant Crush 123.png Mutant Crush 139.png Mutant Crush 141.png Mutant Crush 143.png Mutant Crush 211.png Mutant Crush 212.png Mutant Crush 213.png Mutant Crush 215.png Mutant Crush 217.png Mutant Crush 221.png Mutant Crush 224.png Mutant Crush 225.png Mutant Crush 226.png Mutant Crush 227.png Mutant Crush 229.png Mutant Crush 230.png Mutant Crush 231.png Mutant Crush 233.png Mutant Crush 235.png Mutant Crush 236.png Mutant Crush 242.png Mutant Crush 244.png Mutant Crush 245.png Mutant Crush 259.png Mutant Crush 285.png Mutant Crush 286.png Mutant Crush 289.png Mutant Crush 290.png Mutant Crush 291.png Mutant Crush 292.png Mutant Crush 293.png Mutant Crush 294.png Mutant Crush 295.png Mutant Crush 335.png Mutant Crush 336.png Mutant Crush 338.png Mutant Crush 340.png Mutant Crush 342.png Mutant Crush 347.png Mutant Crush 348.png Speed and Spyke Speed & Spyke 91.png Speed & Spyke 93.png Speed & Spyke 95.png Speed & Spyke 97.png Speed & Spyke 98.png Speed & Spyke 100.png Speed & Spyke 101.png Speed & Spyke 102.png Speed & Spyke 103.png Speed & Spyke 106.png Speed & Spyke 107.png Speed & Spyke 138.png Speed & Spyke 139.png Speed & Spyke 140.png Speed & Spyke 142.png Speed & Spyke 143.png Speed & Spyke 144.png Speed & Spyke 145.png Speed & Spyke 146.png Speed & Spyke 147.png Speed & Spyke 149.png Speed & Spyke 150.png Speed & Spyke 153.png Speed & Spyke 157.png Speed & Spyke 158.png Speed & Spyke 161.png Speed & Spyke 164.png Speed & Spyke 165.png Speed & Spyke 184.png Speed & Spyke 185.png Speed & Spyke 186.png Speed & Spyke 193.png Speed & Spyke 202.png Speed & Spyke 204.png Speed & Spyke 214.png Speed & Spyke 215.png Speed & Spyke 217.png Speed & Spyke 218.png Speed & Spyke 219.png Speed & Spyke 220.png Speed & Spyke 221.png Speed & Spyke 222.png Speed & Spyke 223.png Speed & Spyke 224.png Speed & Spyke 225.png Speed & Spyke 226.png Speed & Spyke 231.png Speed & Spyke 232.png Speed & Spyke 233.png Speed & Spyke 244.png Speed & Spyke 245.png Speed & Spyke 246.png Speed & Spyke 248.png Speed & Spyke 253.png Speed & Spyke 254.png Speed & Spyke 255.png Speed & Spyke 256.png Speed & Spyke 257.png Speed & Spyke 263.png Speed & Spyke 269.png Speed & Spyke 270.png Speed & Spyke 285.png Speed & Spyke 288.png Speed & Spyke 290.png Speed & Spyke 291.png Speed & Spyke 299.png Speed & Spyke 302.png Middleverse Middleverse 02.png Middleverse 03.png Middleverse 05.png Middleverse 07.png Middleverse 10.png Middleverse 11.png Middleverse 16.png Middleverse 19.png Middleverse 20.png Middleverse 21.png Middleverse 23.png Middleverse 24.png Middleverse 25.png Middleverse 26.png Middleverse 27.png Middleverse 29.png Middleverse 30.png Middleverse 31.png Middleverse 32.png Middleverse 33.png Middleverse 34.png Middleverse 35.png Middleverse 113.png Middleverse 114.png Middleverse 115.png Middleverse 116.png Middleverse 117.png Middleverse 118.png Middleverse 119.png Middleverse 121.png Middleverse 124.png Middleverse 126.png Middleverse 128.png Middleverse 130.png Middleverse 131.png Middleverse 132.png Middleverse 135.png Middleverse 137.png Middleverse 138.png Middleverse 140.png Middleverse 141.png Middleverse 146.png Middleverse 147.png Middleverse 148.png Middleverse 150.png Middleverse 152.png Middleverse 154.png Middleverse 172.png Middleverse 173.png Middleverse 174.png Middleverse 182.png Middleverse 186.png Middleverse 209.png Middleverse 212.png Middleverse 217.png Middleverse 218.png Middleverse 222.png Middleverse 223.png Middleverse 224.png Middleverse 225.png Middleverse 226.png Middleverse 228.png Middleverse 231.png Middleverse 232.png Middleverse 235.png Middleverse 236.png Middleverse 238.png Middleverse 241.png Middleverse 245.png Middleverse 246.png Middleverse 247.png Middleverse 248.png Middleverse 251.png Middleverse 252.png Middleverse 254.png Middleverse 255.png Middleverse 258.png Middleverse 260.png Middleverse 261.png Middleverse 262.png Middleverse 263.png Middleverse 264.png Middleverse 266.png Middleverse 267.png Middleverse 270.png Middleverse 271.png Middleverse 272.png Middleverse 274.png Middleverse 276.png Middleverse 277.png Middleverse 278.png Middleverse 281.png Middleverse 282.png Middleverse 285.png Middleverse 293.png Middleverse 294.png Middleverse 296.png Middleverse 297.png Middleverse 319.png Middleverse 321.png Middleverse 322.png Middleverse 329.png Middleverse 331.png Middleverse 333.png Middleverse 334.png Middleverse 335.png Middleverse 336.png Middleverse 337.png Middleverse 338.png Middleverse 339.png Middleverse 341.png Middleverse 342.png Middleverse 343.png Middleverse 345.png Middleverse 346.png Middleverse 347.png Middleverse 348.png Middleverse 349.png Middleverse 350.png Turn of the Rogue Turn of Rogue 16.png Turn of Rogue 17.png Turn of Rogue 19.png Turn of Rogue 20.png Turn of Rogue 22.png Turn of Rogue 24.png Turn of Rogue 28.png Turn of Rogue 29.png Turn of Rogue 30.png Turn of Rogue 31.png Turn of Rogue 32.png Turn of Rogue 33.png Turn of Rogue 34.png Turn of Rogue 36.png Turn of Rogue 37.png Turn of Rogue 38.png Turn of Rogue 39.png Turn of Rogue 40.png Turn of Rogue 41.png Turn of Rogue 43.png Turn of Rogue 44.png Turn of Rogue 47.png Turn of Rogue 48.png Turn of Rogue 49.png Turn of Rogue 53.png Turn of Rogue 54.png Turn of Rogue 55.png Turn of Rogue 56.png Turn of Rogue 57.png Turn of Rogue 59.png Turn of Rogue 60.png Turn of Rogue 61.png Turn of Rogue 70.png Turn of Rogue 72.png Turn of Rogue 83.png Turn of Rogue 85.png Turn of Rogue 86.png Turn of Rogue 89.png Turn of Rogue 90.png Turn of Rogue 93.png Turn of Rogue 105.png Turn of Rogue 110.png Turn of Rogue 111.png Turn of Rogue 112.png Turn of Rogue 114.png Turn of Rogue 116.png Turn of Rogue 118.png Turn of Rogue 120.png Turn of Rogue 121.png Turn of Rogue 122.png Turn of Rogue 124.png Turn of Rogue 125.png Turn of Rogue 126.png Turn of Rogue 127.png Turn of Rogue 129.png Turn of Rogue 130.png Turn of Rogue 131.png Turn of Rogue 143.png Turn of Rogue 144.png Turn of Rogue 145.png Turn of Rogue 146.png Turn of Rogue 147.png Turn of Rogue 148.png Turn of Rogue 149.png TurnoftheRogue.png "SpykeCam" Survival of the Fittest Scott Summers.png Shadowed Past ShadowedPast.png "Grim Reminder" "The Cauldron - Part 1" The Cauldron - Part 2 PortalCyclops.png TheCauldronII.png |-|Season Two= "Growing Pains" "Power Surge" "Bada-Bing Bada-Boom" "Fun and Games" "The Beast of Bayville" Adrift Adrift.png "On Angel's Wings" "African Storm" "Joyride" "Walk on the Wild Side" "Operation: Rebirth" "Mindbender" "Shadow Dance" "Retreat" "The HeX Factor" "Day of Reckoning - Part 1" Day of Reckoning - Part 2 DayofReckoningII.png |-|Season Three= Day of Recovery DayofRecovery.png The Stuff of Heroes StuffofHeroes.png "Mainstream" "The Stuff of Villains" Blind Alley BlindAlley.png "X-Treme Measures" "The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" "Self Possessed" "Under Lock and Key" "Cruise Control" "X23" Dark Horizon - Part 1 DarkHorizonI.png "Dark Horizon - Part 2" |-|Season Four= "Impact" "No Good Deed" "Target X" "Sins of the Son" "Uprising" Cajun Spice Cajun Spice 174.png Cajun Spice 249.png Cajun Spice 250.png Cajun Spice 267.png Cajun Spice 279.png Cajun Spice 280.png Cajun Spice 281.png Cajun Spice 282.png Cajun Spice 284.png Cajun Spice 295.png Cajun Spice 296.png Cajun Spice 297.png Cajun Spice 298.png Cajun Spice 399.png Cajun Spice 400.png Cajun Spice 402.png Cajun Spice 407.png Cajun Spice 408.png Cajun Spice 410.png Cajun Spice 415.png Cajun Spice 419.png Cajun Spice 423.png Cajun Spice 439.png Cajun Spice 455.png "Ghost of a Chance" "Ascension - Part 1" Ascension - Part 2 AscensionII.png |-|Production Art= Credits Opening Credits - X-Kids Group Shot.png Opening Credits - Cyclops.png Opening Credits - Cyclops II.png Opening Credits - Cyclops III.png Opening Credits - Jean and Scott.png Opening Credits - Rogue II.png Opening Credits - Kurt, Scott, Evan and Jean.png Opening Credits - X-Men.png |-|Outfits= Category:Character Galleries